Upa
|manga debut = "The Karin Sanctuary" |anime debut = "The Land of Korin" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure |Race = Earthling |Date of birth = Age 745 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Gender = Male |Address = Sacred Land of Korin |Allegiance = Karinga TribeDragon Ball Online, 2010 |FamConnect = Bora (father) Unnamed brother or child Unnamed stepmother or wife }} is a member of the native tribe whose members serve as the guardians of Korin Tower. His father, Bora, is the chief of the tribe. Appearance In Dragon Ball, Upa first appears as a five year old and has beady eyes. He has long black hair which is braided and he wears a red and white feather. He wears the traditional clothing of the Karinga Tribe (whom are based on Native Americans in the real world). His outfit consists of a tan colored vest with a blue sash and tan colored pants. He also wears moccasins and his pants are similar to the buckskin pants worn by Native Americans in the real world. When appearing in the Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z, Upa is 16 years old. He is a muscular young man and has darker skin, his skin being the same tone as his father. He also wears an outfit similar to what Bora wore in Dragon Ball. However, Upa still has the same beady eyes and still wears a feather in his hair. In the Kid Buu Saga, Upa is now 29 years old. His muscles have become noticeably more defined, and his eyes are now a more normal shape instead of their previously beady appearance. He has this same appearance when appearing in Dragon Ball GT, where he is 44 years old. Personality Being a five-year old, he's timid and a little cowardly but because he was able to ride the Nimbus Cloud, he has a pure heart. He looks up to his father Bora and his new friend Goku and strives to be like them. He's kind and loyal to his friend and does show some signs of bravery as he does attempt to challenge Mercenary Tao with a spear after thinking the former killed Goku in their rematch (albiet meekly). As he got older he became braver and a capable leader. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga Upa is with his father when he is being interrogated by Captain Yellow from the Red Ribbon Army for his Dragon Ball. After Bora defeats Captain Yellow's men, Captain Yellow jumps into his plane and kidnaps Upa, forcing Bora to hand over the Dragon Ball, or he will kill his son. Luckily, right on time, Goku arrives on his Flying Nimbus and takes down Captain Yellow with his plane, saving Upa from the brink of death. Upa and Bora thank Goku by giving him their Dragon Ball, which is the Four-Star ball Goku was seeking. Shortly after, Upa's father is killed mercilessly by Mercenary Tao, who came to their village to do his duty of killing Goku and retrieving the remaining Dragon Balls. After Tao blasts Goku with a Dodon Ray, Upa tries desperately to fight Tao himself while he was leaving by throwing a rock at him. However, Tao easily blows the rock back at Upa, which hits him on his head. When Tao leaves, Upa buries his father and just when he is about to bury the supposedly dead Goku, it is revealed that Goku is actually alive, with the Dragon Ball in his outfit saving him from Tao's Dodon Ray. When Tao returns to the Korin Tower's base to find the missing Dragon Ball, Upa flings an axe aimed at Tao's head, but Tao dodges this with ease, kicks Upa upwards into the air and instantly grabs him with one hand, whilst demanding Upa tells him where the Four-Star Dragon Ball is. After Upa refuses to tell him, Mercenary Tao flings Upa towards the pole of Korin Tower. He is then luckily saved by Goku, who returns from his training with Korin. Goku overpowers and defeats Tao. Fortuneteller Baba Saga Upa later accompanies Goku in order to recover all of the Dragon Balls so they can wish his father back to life. When Krillin first meets Upa, he thinks that Upa is a cute girl. He is disgusted when he finds out otherwise and apologizes to Upa. Upa participates in the fight against Fortuneteller Baba's fighters and helps Puar defeat Fangs the Vampire, using the mythological weapons against vampires such as garlic breath and the shape of a cross. When Fangs turns into a bat, Puar, using shapeshifting, turns into a hand and swats Fangs into the water, allowing Puar and Upa to win the match. Once Goku wins Baba's tournament, he locates the final dragon ball and tells Upa they will bring his father back. Afterwards, Upa is amazed to see Shenron and even more so when his father Bora is revived. Upa quickly embraced his resurrected father, Upa soon tells his father that he will climb Korin Tower also. King Piccolo Saga Upa and Bora later appear once again when Yajirobe brings a beaten Goku to Korin Tower. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Vegeta Saga Upa and Bora are seen when he and his father encounter Launch who has followed Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu to Korin Tower and tries stealing from their tipi. Kid Buu Saga Upa and his father appear when they are giving energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. During the Kid Buu Saga, a woman seen behind Upa is holding an infant that strongly resembles him as a child, possibly an indication he has married or his father has re-married and had a baby. The same woman with a now teenage boy can be seen in Dragon Ball GT. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Upa is about 44 years old, yet he still carries a youthful appearance. He, his father, and the rest of their tribe are seen when they are teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" He makes a brief flashback appearance during the Shadow Dragon Saga, when Haze Shenron explains his origin to Goku and Pan. Film appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' Upa and his father are at the Sacred Land of Korin when the Mifan Army invade and force the residents to work in order to find a Dragon Ball that is located in the area. Upa already in the possession of it, asks his father why they shouldn't just give it to them and he is told that it must contain great power if they searching for it and such men should not wield it. They head to the city of Mifan and have a meal in a local restaurant when the soldiers invade the building in search of them. They befriend Goku and his friends later that night and attend the Tournament the next day. Bora enters the Tournament and faces General Tao where he is killed in front of Upa. When the fighting breaks out Major Metallitron grabs a hold of Upa and later attempts to kill him after Master Shen has been defeated however he is saved by Goku. The full set of Dragon Balls are gathered up and Shenron is summoned to revive Bora, reuniting father and son. Techniques *'Rock Throw' – Upa attacks by throwing a rock at his opponent. Used against Mercenary Tao. Equipment *'Axe Throw' – Upa flings an axe aimed at the opponent's head. Used against Mercenary Tao. *'Garlic Breath' – Used against Fangs the Vampire. *'Shape of a Cross' – Used against Fangs the Vampire. *'Bow and arrows' – Upa is seen wielding a bow with arrows in a quiver on his back during his short appearance in Dragon Ball Z. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (appears at the bottom of the Korin Tower) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (voice) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Mitsuko Horie (kid), Masaaki Ōkura (teen, DBZ episode 13, Takeshi Kusao (adult, DBZ 285) *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Arlene Banas (movie 3) **Funimation dub: Kara Edwards (kid; movie 3 and most media), Susan Huber (kid; DB)http://video.funimation.com/booklets/db/IN_05191_DB_S2.pdf, Dameon Clarke (older, DBZ), J. Michael Tatum (older, DBZ Kai TFC) **Ocean Group dubs: Alistair Abell (older) **Blue Water dub: Brett Bauer **Creative Products Corporation dub: Mitch Frankenberger Pellicer *Latin American Spanish dub: Cristina Hernandez (kid) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fernanda Bullara (kid), Sergio Moreno (adult), Silvio Giraldi (adult; DBZ Kai TFC) *Catalan dub: Rosa Nualart (kid) Trivia *In the Vegeta Saga and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Upa is shown as an adult, yet he still has dot eyes, however, in the Kid Buu Saga and Dragon Ball GT, he has normal eyes. *In the Spanish dub, there seems to be some confusion as to whether Upa is a male or female. Bora once refers to him as his daughter, and then in another episode Upa is addressed as a boy. Apparently Krillin wasn't the only one to be confused about Upa's gender. *In the Creation Corps 1996 dub, Upa's name is changed to Little Feather. Gallery See also *Upa (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Upa pt-br:Upa ca:Upà es:Upa Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters